Scooby Doo Makes The Grade
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: This is my retelling of "Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School", only without Scrappy Doo and with Fred, Daphne and Velma. Pairings: Fred/Daphne and Shaggy/Velma throughout, rated T for possible diciness in the plot later on.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2010 Hanna-Barbera/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network, also I am not making any money from writing this story.

Author's Notes #2: This story is based on the Hanna Barbera Productions produced syndicated movie "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School". This story will include similar dialogue, similar plot lines, and the same characters from the movie; however Scrappy-Doo will not be included in this story while the characters Fred, Daphne and Velma will be included as they were not in the original movie. This will also include spoilers, if you have not seen the movie. Special thanks to Rock Raider for letting me use his story _Luigi & The Ghoul School_ as a reference while I wrote this story, I greatly appreciate it and thank you.

Chapter 1

Our story opens as the famous vehicle known as the Mystery Machine makes its way along a spooky looking road in a rather dark and dreary looking area somewhere in the world; the sky and clouds above are quite foreboding as rain pours down onto the crimson colored van, while inside the members of the internationally renowned detective agency Mystery Inc. are chatting about their latest adventure.

"Boy Shaggy, this sure is exciting" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, you and Scooby being hired as Gym teachers for a Finishing School for Girls" Velma added.

"I'll say and it sure was nice of you guys to invite us to come with you" Fred remarked.

"Like it's no problem gang; besides with you guys being on college vacation and wanting to do something I figured I would invite you all to come too, heck it wouldn't be an adventure without you guys" Shaggy commented.

"Reah" Scooby added.

"So Shaggy, where exactly is this finishing school anyway?" Fred asked, while keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Like it shouldn't be much further, plus I can't wait to try some of their fancy cooking" Shaggy remarked; the cowardly teen then found himself licking his lips at the prospect of sampling some of the culinary creations he and the Great Dane were sure to find at their new place of employment.

"Reah, re neither" Scooby added as he also licked his lips while thinking of some of the cuisine that was sure to be at the finishing school that the Mystery Machine was traveling to.

"Is food the only thing that you two think about?" Daphne asked with a somewhat annoyed tone in her voice.

"Like no, but it takes our minds off of other things" Shaggy replied.

"Like what?" Velma asked.

"Like this weather for instance, I don't think I've ever seen rain like this in my life" Shaggy replied.

"What do you mean, it's rained like this during a whole bunch of our cases in the past" Daphne remarked.

"Not to mention it's a common metrological phenomenon that we seem to encounter every so often," Velma quipped.

"Well whatever it is it's certainly tough to drive through; for instance I can barely see where we are through the windshield" Fred remarked.

"Maybe we check the map to see where we are" Daphne commented.

"Good thinking Daphne, I think it's in the glove compartment; take it out and I'll check it" Fred replied.

"You keep your eyes on the road Freddie, I'll check the map" Daphne said.

Daphne opened the small compartment on the passenger's side of the van but didn't find what she was looking for; she had a puzzled look on her face and wondered where the piece of paper was.

"That's strange, where on earth could that map be?" Daphne thought.

"Hmm… I thought the map was in the glove compartment but you're telling me it's not?" Fred replied.

"Exactly" Daphne replied.

"Well then where in the world is it?" Fred wondered.

Meanwhile in the back of the van Shaggy's stomach began grumbling as he and Scooby looked through the various food items available, or in this case the lack of food items available.

"Aw man, like there's barely anything in here, looks like the only thing to eat is one measly sandwich," Shaggy complained.

"Raybe re ran rhare rit" Scooby replied.

"Like good thinking Scooby, I'll take out my Swiss Army Knife and cut it in half" Shaggy explained.

Shaggy took out the small red knife from his pocket, which his father had given him when he before he went to a summer camp when he was younger and which was quite handy considering the device had various dining utensils on it as well and split the sandwich, making sure to give Scooby half and keeping half for himself; after doing so he took a bite of his half of the sandwich, however he had a look of disapproval on his face and quickly spit it out.

"Yuck!" Shaggy said with a disapproving look on his face.

Shaggy took the top piece of bread off the sandwich and was disappointed by the fact that he found a piece of paper in between the bread; he instantly recognized it and let his friends know about it.

"Like anybody for road map on rye?" Shaggy asked.

"Road Map?" Fred, Daphne and Velma said in unison as clearly the sleuths were not amused with their cowardly friends.

"Oh great, now what are we going to do; we can't keep driving without a road map" Daphne bemoaned.

"Relax gang we'll figure a way out of this" Fred explained.

"I just hope so, because if I didn't know any better I would say we're lost" Daphne replied.

"Rost?" Scooby asked with a whimper.

"It'll be all right Scooby, besides we're not lost," Velma said, attempting to calm the cowardly canine down.

"Like yeah, we just don't know where we are," Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy, that's not what I said" Velma commented.

"I know, but not knowing where we are sounds better then saying we're lost doesn't it?" the cowardly teen asked.

"Oh, I suppose so; you know Shaggy, you and I have been friends for years, but I don't think I'll ever fully understand you" Velma replied.

"Like that's not a problem is it? I mean two people don't have to understand one another to be best friends right?" the cowardly teen wondered.

"Now that you mention it I guess you're right; besides that's the reason why I like you Shaggy, you're different from other people I've known, especially other guys, in fact you might be the friendliest guy I've ever known, besides Fred of course" Velma replied.

"Thanks Velma, you know besides Daphne you might be the friendliest girl I've ever known, and I'm really happy that we're friends; I mean just because you're smart doesn't mean you're not cool, in fact that's what makes you such a great friend, you're always there to figure out something complicated or to explain things for us, and I speak for all of us when I say thank you for being there to help all of us" Shaggy said.

"Shaggy, that was very sweet of you to say and thank you; you know I think the same way about you as well" Velma replied as her cheeks began to turn bright red, which the cowardly teen noticed, so he decided to ask her why she was blushing, at least that's what it looked like to him.

"Velma, like are you blushing?" Shaggy wondered with a curious look on his face.

The bespectacled teen sleuth looked over at the passengers side mirror of the van and saw that she was indeed blushing, which surprised both her and Shaggy; Velma didn't know quite what to say about the cowardly teen's statement, but after a few moments of silence inside the vehicle Velma knew exactly what to say to Shaggy.

"I guess I am blushing, I guess it's kind of embarrassing isn't it?" Velma said.

"No, no not at all, I really like you when your face is like that, in fact I think it's kind of cute" Shaggy replied.

"You do?" Velma asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Like sure I do, and as a matter of fact I really like you, plus maybe after this teaching assignment is over and if nothing horrible happens to us, maybe we could be more than just good friends; maybe we could start dating and maybe we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, that is if you want to" Shaggy replied while scratching this back of his head.

"Shaggy, did you just ask me if you wanted to-to date or if we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Velma wondered, although a bit of a stammer could be heard in her voice.

"Sure did Velma, and I hope I get a good answer, that is if you know what's good for you" the cowardly teen replied, albeit joking a little bit.

"Oh Shaggy, of course I would like to start dating you and I have no problems with it at all; but the only question is does the rest of the gang like this idea" Velma responded as she smiled at the red shirted teenager.

"Rabsolutely, ri rove it!" Scooby said somewhat excitedly as he licked Shaggy's face and then Velma's face; the cowardly canine had always been Shaggy's best friend, but he always knew that the cowardly teen would eventually find a girlfriend, someone that he would have to share Shaggy with; the canine had always secretly hoped that whatever girl Shaggy dated would like Scooby as well, and it seemed at least for now that the girl he was going to date would do just that, although Scooby never would have expected that the girl would be one of the members of Mystery Inc., although Scooby had thought for a few years that he and Daphne were going to get together; naturally that didn't happen, but in any case the canine was happy and content as he sat with his friends.

"You know this will take some getting used to, but I think it would be a good idea; Shaggy and Velma, you guys go right ahead, although you two will have some major competition from Daph and me" Fred said chuckling a little, while he managed to keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel.

"I totally agree Fred; plus I think you two would make a really cute couple, just don't do anything we wouldn't do, okay?" Daphne remarked as she turned around to look at her friends in the back of the Mystery Machine.

"Like don't worry Daphne, we'll be careful" Shaggy said.

"Right" Velma remarked in agreement.

Fresh with the news that two of the members of Mystery Inc. were now officially, or rather unofficially dating, the Mystery Machine continued to make its way down the rather dark and dreary road with thunder and lightning crackling above and rain still pouring down on the vehicle, while inside its inhabitants thought about their respective futures and their pressing engagement at Miss Grimwood's Finishing School; however as the gang continued on their journey with Fred managing to still keep his eyes on the road, the other inhabitant of the front of the van was noticing that the scenery along the road was getting creepier by the minute.

"Jeepers, is it just me or is this starting to feel like an old Late Late Show?" Daphne asked.

"How so Daphne?" Fred wondered.

"Because it feels like we're surrounded by all sorts of strange creatures and who knows what else" the red head replied.

"Don't be ridiculous Daphne; the headmistress of the school Miss Grimwood explained to me when I took the job that she liked to keep the area creepy on purpose, why she did that though I have no idea" Shaggy said, although in the back of his mind he probably knew the reason why the area surrounding the school looked the way it did.

"I guess, although it does get on my nerves just a little" the red head commented.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Daphne, besides the sooner we get to Miss Grimwood's school we can relax; actually I could use some time out of the van myself, plus I think we've been driving for who knows how long and it would be nice to stretch my legs" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, me too" Velma said.

"Like me three" Shaggy added.

"Re rour" Scooby said in agreement.

So with that the Mystery Machine continued on the way to its intended destination; however after about five more minutes the five sleuths noticed that the scenery was getting somewhat normal, not to mention the forest flanking the road was looking like a regular forest again, which made the gang think, at least for the moment that things were getting back to normal, but considering Mystery Inc.'s past things probably wouldn't be staying that way for long as the crimson colored vehicle pulled up to a large and somewhat unassuming looking building with a brown tile roof.

"I think I see the school up ahead" Fred remarked.

"That's a finishing school?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, like can anybody see what that sign says?" Shaggy asked.

"I think I can make it out from here" Velma replied.

The youngest member of Mystery Inc. adjusted her glasses and squinted at the sign and the building that the van was parked in front of.

"Calloway Military School?" Velma said with a confused look on her face.

"Military School? Like we're looking for Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls" Shaggy quipped.

"I think it might be next door," Daphne added.

"Alright then, off we go" Fred said.

The unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. started The Mystery Machine back up and drove down a what looked to be deserted looking road flanked by numerous broken trees on either side, the van and it's inhabitants could see their final destination coming into view; however something told Shaggy and Scooby that they wish they hadn't.

"Zoinks, like please tell me that sign doesn't say what I think it says," Shaggy said with his hands covering his eyes.

"What's so bad about a sign?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah Shag, it doesn't look so bad to me" Fred added.

"Rhat's it ray?" Scooby wondered.

"I'll read the sign Shaggy, then we'll know if we're in the right place," Velma remarked.

"Like no way" Shaggy replied.

Scooby after catching sight of the sign joined his master in not wanting to see what it said either, the two of them sat cowering behind the front seat; Velma seeing this decided to scold her cowardly friends.

"You two are such chickens, for your information the sign says Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls" Velma said as she read the sign aloud, for some unexpected reason however the bespectacled girl did a slight double take after realizing what the sign had said.

"Ghouls? You mean this is a school where the students are..." the intelligent female sleuth added before stopping in mid-sentence.

"Ruh-huh, rhosts rand ronsters" Scooby said, finishing up the bespectacled girl's sentence.

"Like that does it, that officially does it, there's no way you're getting me and Scooby to go in that creepy place; besides it looks like something out of the Late Late Show" Shaggy said with a gulp.

"Knock it off Shag, you signed up for this job and we're going to help you and Scooby out" Fred remarked sternly.

"And that also means keeping you two here whether you like it or not" Daphne replied.

The five sleuths exited the van and after unloading their luggage walked towards the school, however after starting on their way they noticed something strange and something not quite right about the school.

"Jeepers, what a neat looking old place; heck it even has a moat" Daphne remarked.

"And just look what's in the moat!" Velma added as her voice rose a little, albeit it was because she was truly frightened of what was in the moat.

"Like Sharks!" Shaggy yelled.

"Rharks?" Scooby replied.

The gang then continued on the path towards the school when Shaggy realized something, which might present a problem to the gang, considering they were still attempting to find a way to enter the ancient structure that held the finishing school.

"How are we going to get into this creepy school, this place does have a moat but it doesn't have a drawbridge" Shaggy remarked.

"Ro rawbridge?" Scooby replied with a gulp.

The rest of the gang waited on the path for someone to lower the drawbridge, as they were doing so Scooby nervously stood along the edge of the moat until he lost his balance and fell in.

"Jinkies, Scooby!" Velma exclaimed in with an alarmed look on her face.

"Zoinks, like we've got to do something before those Sharks have a real Scooby Snack!" Shaggy said with a great amount panic in his voice.

Scooby Doo found himself swimming for his canine life as quickly as possible to get away from the aquatic predators, eventually and thankfully for him he got away from the creatures and made his way back onto dry land and rejoined the gang.

While all of this was going on unseen to the gang, inside the building someone walked up to what looked to be an ancient control panel and lowered the drawbridge so the gang could cross it.

"Come on gang let's cross so we can get inside the school and get settled" Fred said.

"Like after that welcome and after Scooby nearly became a Shark Snack, are you kidding?" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, ri almost rot reaten," Scooby added.

"Don't worry about it you two, I'm sure the sharks didn't mean any harm, I hope" Velma replied, with a somewhat nervous look on her face.

"Didn't mean any harm? Boy it's a good thing I didn't take on those sharks; otherwise they would be on their way to becoming rugs in my house" Shaggy remarked with a somewhat serious look on his face and an equally serious tone in his voice.

"Shaggy! I'm surprised at you, how could you say such a thing? I mean sure they are sharks, but they're still animals and living things; if you were to turn them into throw rugs, then you would be doing something that would be as horrible as if Scooby was eaten by one of those sharks; think about it, what if Scooby was a rug? What would you say then?" Velma replied, trying to talk some sense into the red shirted teenager, specifically trying to avoid him turning the aquatic denizens of the moat into decorations for his place of residence's living room.

"I guess you're right Velma, I would sure hate it if Scooby was a throw rug; I mean I'm not a violent person at all, but when someone or something tries to hurt or harm my best friend, that's a case of wanting to do some decorating with the pelts of the animals" Shaggy said, making an attempt to calm himself down.

"Rhat's right; rut there's still rone thing that I don't understand" Scooby responded.

"What's that Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Rell, rou raid that ri ras your rest riend, rhat does that rake Relma?" the Great Dane answered with a question of his own.

"Scooby, Velma is my best human friend and my girlfriend, you will always be my canine best friend, Scoob; when I need companionship and Velma's not around, you're the dog that I turn to; in fact you're more than a dog to me Scooby, I really think you're man's best friend and I will never ever let anyone hurt you or Velma" Shaggy replied as he hugged the Great Dane and Velma.

"Raww, rhanks Rhaggy" Scooby said with a smile on his face.

"And what Shaggy said goes double for me Scooby, you're girls best friend too" Velma replied.

"That's right Scooby, and you mean a lot to Fred and me too" Daphne said as walked over to Scooby and hugged him.

"Ditto for me Scooby; I've said it before and I'll say it again and this goes for all of us: you may be a dog but you're way more than man's and girl's best friend, and because of that we love you very much" Fred replied.

"Raww rhanks ro rou ruys, ri rove rou ruys ro," Scooby said as he licked the faces of each of his friends before giving each of them a friendly hug.

In the past few minutes the five sleuths of Mystery Inc. had learned a lot from each other and about each other, which you might say made each of them stronger then they were before and as a result made their friendship and bond greater than it had been before the gang began their current adventure; now with their friendship greater and stronger than ever Scooby and company walked across the drawbridge towards the door of the school; however even though the gang's friendship was greater, the cowardly pair were still quite hesitant to go any further.

"Zoinks, like something tells me this is going to be one creepy assignment" Shaggy remarked.

"Oh come on Shaggy, this place doesn't look that bad" Velma commented.

"Yeah like it looks worse," Shaggy replied.

"Relax you two, now come on let's get inside before it starts raining cats and dogs" Fred explained.

"Rey!" Scooby remarked.

"I didn't mean to offend you in any way Scooby, it was just a figure of speech" Fred said as he softly petted the Great Dane's fur.

"Rhat's okay Freddie, ri'm not offended" Scooby replied with a smile on his face.

After a few more minutes of walking Mystery Inc. finally reached the large wooden door of the building; as the gang stood in front of the ancient looking structure Daphne and Velma took the time to scan the building, however unlike Shaggy and Scooby the two female members of the group were not frightened.

"What a lovely old structure, not as nice as some of the schools back home but still pretty nice" Daphne remarked.

"It does have a certain charm to it now that you mention it" Velma added.

Fred then rang the doorbell, which sounded like something out of a haunted house, specifically one from an old late night horror movie; hearing this Shaggy and Scooby quickly ducked behind him.

"Come on you guys, don't act so chicken" Fred commented, still trying to instill some bravery in his cowardly friends.

"L-like ok I-if you say so" Shaggy remarked nervously.

He and Scooby then moved out from behind Fred and stood next to Velma as the gang waited for someone to answer the doorbell.

A few moments later the group began hearing footsteps coming from inside the building as someone approached the door, it opened and the gang saw a rumpled looking older woman with black hair wearing a rather old looking and faded pink dress, along with red shoes and a large red hair band.

"You must be Shaggy Rogers and I see you've brought some friends with you" the woman said.

"Like I sure am, and you must be Miss Grimwood" Shaggy remarked trying to hold back his cowardice for a few moments.

"I certainly am and it's very nice to meet you" Ms. Grimwood replied as she reached out to shake the cowardly teen's hand.

"Like it's nice to meet you as well and let me introduce my friends: this is Fred, Velma, Daphne and Scooby Doo, they'll be helping out around here as well" Shaggy said introducing everyone, while still trying to fight back the urge to run out of the school screaming.

"Ah wonderful, the more the merrier I always say" Miss Grimwood replied somewhat cheerfully as she walked over and shook Fred, Daphne and Velma's hands, as well as Scooby's paw; although considering she ran a school for monsters, and not only monsters but the daughters of some of the most notorious monsters in history, she was as cheerful as someone who was in her position could be.

The gang then followed Miss Grimwood inside the school and into a large somewhat ancient looking room; however Scooby and company realized that this must be the living room although in a place like Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls that name was purely an oxymoron.

As the gang looked around the ancient looking room, they heard a strange growling sound, Mystery Inc. then found themselves looking around the room trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, a few seconds later Shaggy and Scooby looked down and saw a small green scaly creature; considering all the mysteries the gang had solved and their vast experience with supernatural villains, the pair didn't waste any time identifying the creature, not to mention they knew what exactly the creature was that was standing a few feet away from the group.

"Like is that a…?" Shaggy asked.

"Dragon, ruh-huh" Scooby replied finishing his companion's sentence.

"Oh don't be silly you two" Velma said, as she leaned down towards the floor and softly petted the small creature.

"That's Matches, he's quite harmless if not provoked" Miss Grimwood remarked.

"Then like I guess we won't provoke him, right Scoob?" Shaggy remarked with a gulp.

"Reah, ri rouldn't rant to ret a Dragon rangry," the Great Dane added.

"It's very nice to meet you Matches" Velma remarked; Matches took an apparent liking to her because he began to sound like a purring kitten as Velma continued to pet him.

Suddenly the gang heard yet another growling sound, only this time it wasn't a Dragon; the gang then looked around the room attempting to identify where this new growling sound was coming from and as a result they saw a young looking Werewolf with fuzzy orange hair and fur as well as a faded blue dress standing by the window and naturally howling.

"Hello" the werewolf said with a howl after walking over from near the window.

"Like it's n-nice to meet you," Shaggy replied nervously.

"Jeepers, a real Werewolf" Daphne remarked with a look of amazement on her face; although considering she was speaking with a real live werewolf, it was a look of curiosity as well.

"Winnie the Werewolf to be exact" Miss Grimwood said.

"So you must be the new gym teachers," Winnie said as she made her way over to where the rest of the gang was standing.

"We sure are, it's very nice to meet you" Daphne replied as she shook the young werewolf's fur covered paw.

While Fred and the girls spoke to the young werewolf, Shaggy and Scooby had ran over and hid behind some drapes; as the two of them hid a bat began to fly around them, the pair began trying to shoo it away but while they were trying to do so they accidentally opened the drapes.

"Hey Shaggy, what's up?" Fred asked as the two cowardly members of the group fell onto the floor.

"L-like there's a bat flying around here" Shaggy replied as he stood up from the floor.

Suddenly the bat turned into purple smoke, and as the smoke cleared a young girl wearing a faded purple dress with purple hair, light purple skin and purple lipstick, and also a set of fangs stood in front of them.

"I'm Sybella, Count Dracula's daughter; it's fangtastic to meet you" she said.

"Dracula's?" Shaggy asked.

"Raughter?" Scooby added.

Fred and the girls then walked over to where the young vampire was standing and decided to engage her in conversation.

"Hello" Fred said shaking her hand in friendship.

"Well, now who might you be?" Sybella asked curiously as she eyed the blond teen up and down, possibly thinking that he might be a good boyfriend, although Daphne didn't look too pleased at what she was doing, in fact she looked to be ready to turn the vampire into a pile of dust, but considering Sybella was quite younger than Daphne, the red head decided wisely against it.

"I'm Fred Jones, one of Shaggy's friends" Fred said with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"Ah, it's fangtastic to meet you Fred; but what's wrong with them?" Sybella wondered aloud pointing to where Shaggy and Scooby were.

"Oh those two have always been scaredy cats, once they get used to you I'm sure they won't be so jumpy" Fred commented.

While Shaggy and Scooby stood in fear of the young vampire as usual, Daphne found herself noticing her choice of clothing and was quite curious about the young vampire's choice of wardrobe.

"Sybella?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, Daphne is it?" Sybella replied.

"That's right; you know I couldn't help but notice that you enjoy purple, considering you're wearing a purple dress and have purple skin, hair and lipstick" Daphne commented.

"Oh I certainly do, purple just happens to be one of my favorite colors" Sybella replied.

"What a small world! Purple happens to be my favorite color, actually right now I'm wearing a purple knit dress in addition to a purple hair band and light purple shoes" Daphne explained.

"Wow, who knew there was someone who likes purple as much as I do out there; you know I also noticed that item around your neck, it's very interesting; and I was wondering, if it's okay and if you don't mind is there any chance you can tell me what it is?" Sybella asked.

"That's quite all right, I don't mind at all; I'm probably guessing that you mean my scarf right?" Daphne asked, fingering the lime green piece of cloth that she was wearing.

"A scarf? So that's what it's called, it's simply fangtastic and it definitely suits you" Sybella replied with a smile.

"Thank You Sybella, you know I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Daphne remarked smiling and shaking the young vampire's hand.

While all of this was going on, Shaggy and Scooby ran over to Fred and the girls and decided to get them to try and leave with the two of them.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Fred asked.

"Like far away from here!" Shaggy remarked.

"Ruh-huh, ri'm rith rhim!" Scooby added.

Shaggy and Scooby then started to run out of the room; naturally Fred and the girls decided to follow their two friends to make sure they wouldn't leave the school.

The Mystery Inc. gang had made their way into the hallway before bumping into yet another girl, mostly likely another one of the students at Miss Grimwood's school; of course the reason the gang thought that she might have been a student was because she had black hair, tan skin and bolts coming out of her neck, which even for a girl was quite unusual, unless you were a monster of course.

"I'm Elsa Frankenteen, Frankenstein's daughter," the girl said.

"Rand I'm out of here" Scooby remarked.

"Like me too" Shaggy added.

Fred then quickly reached over to Shaggy and Scooby and grabbed each of their collars thus preventing them from running away.

"Jinkies, I didn't know Frankenstein had a daughter," Velma commented with a bit of a surprised look on her face.

"Actually he doesn't tell that many people about me, why that is I'll never know" Elsa replied.

"Well regardless of that, it's still very nice to meet you Elsa," she continued.

"Thanks, by the way I really like your glasses" Elsa replied.

"Well thank you Elsa, that's very nice of you; I think they're pretty cool too" Velma said.

"You look pretty smart, are you into science at all?" Elsa asked.

Velma's eyes then lit up like Christmas trees as she smiled; _"Finally someone that I can talk about science with and will know what I'm talking about"_ she thought.

"It sure is nice to meet another person who shares a common interest with me, you know Elsa I think you and I could become great friends" Velma remarked.

"You're welcome, it's nice to meet someone who isn't frightened by my appearance and who didn't run away from me" Elsa replied.

"It's too bad, if more people knew that all monsters aren't bad or evil then maybe more people would be friends with the five of you" Velma commented.

"Yeah it is tough being a girl ghoul, people treat you differently and run screaming from you because of what you are and because of your heritage and past, plus there's nothing you can do about who or what you are" Elsa said.

"I can sure attest to that Elsa, back in high school because of my intelligence and my love of science people would cause people to make fun of me and call me a nerd, plus I was always an outcast and a misfit, at least that is until I met Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby Doo; they accepted me for who I am and didn't call me names or anything like that" Velma replied.

"That's right Velma, we would never do that and you'll always be our friend no matter what happens" Fred explained.

"Right!" the rest of the gang declared.

"You sure have some great friends Velma, I wish more people had friends like yours and mine" Elsa commented.

"I sure do Elsa, I sure do" the bespectacled sleuth replied.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby had broken loose from Fred's grasp and continued to try and find a way out of the building; Fred and the girls naturally followed and the five made their way into a strange looking room.

"Jeepers, this looks like an old Egyptian tomb" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah and look there's an old Sarcophagus" Velma commented.

Suddenly the Sarcophagus began to open and a figure wrapped in bandages and wearing a small pink bow stepped out of it, yawning as she did so.

"Zoinks, a m-mummy!" Shaggy exclaimed in shock.

The figure looked poked its head out of the Sarcophagus and saw the gang standing around the room.

"Hello, I'm Tanis, the mummy's daughter" the figure said as she waved to the group.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest little thing" Daphne remarked, as she complimented the young student.

"Thank You, I love getting compliments from people" Tanis replied.

"You're very welcome Tanis, and we were glad to give you one; you know you also have a very friendly personality" Fred observed.

"I know, I guess I've always been that way" the young mummy responded.

Shaggy and Scooby had by this time left the room and had run down the hallway into yet another room; Fred and the girls followed the pair and saw yet another strange room, this room however had an old organ in the corner and a transparent pale light blue figure was sitting on the organ bench playing it.

"Like, it's a g-ghost!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Actually I'm a phantom and my name's Phantasma," the figure said turning to the rest of the gang.

"It's very nice to meet you Phantasma, by the looks of it I would say you're a musician am I right?" Daphne asked.

"Sure am, I just love playing the organ" Phantasma replied giggling.

"Cool, I'm a pretty big music fan myself" Daphne remarked.

"Neat, I've never met a fellow music lover before; do you like the organ?" Phantasma asked.

"Well sort of, I actually took music lessons when I was younger; plus I used to play the piano a little bit" Daphne replied.

"Terrific, would like to hear me play a bit?" Phantasma asked.

"Sure" Daphne replied.

Phantasma cracked her fingers and began to play a musical selection on the organ; the gang along with Daphne watched in amazement as she continued and as she finished Daphne smiled and gave her a compliment.

"Wonderful Phantasma, but do you know any Beatles songs or any Rock and Roll?" Daphne asked after applauding her effort.

"Not really, but I suppose I could learn; by the way would you like to play something on the organ?" Phantasma asked.

"Well like I said, the organ is a bit different from the piano and I'm kind of rusty; maybe later ok Phantasma?" Daphne asked.

"Sure and you can call me Phanty" Phantasma replied.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to do just that" Daphne commented.

Shaggy and Scooby had once again given Fred and the girls the slip and had decided to run back downstairs to try and find an exit from the strange school, however once they were downstairs the cowardly pair as you might expect bumped into Miss Grimwood and her pupils, unfortunately for the cowardly teen and his Great Dane companion, they both realized that they were in the school for the long haul and that there was a good chance they might not leave the school at all.

Author's Notes: This story has been in my to do list for quite a while and I was somewhat unsure of posting it until I got most of it written, but since I have wireless internet now I've decided to post it now, hopefully everybody enjoys it and reviews my stories as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Fred and the girls had tracked down Shaggy and Scooby, the five sleuths now found themselves standing in the front room of the school; the cowardly teen and his canine cohort trembled fearfully as they tried to somehow, someway out of their teaching employment.

"Like there's no way you're going to get us to stay in this Ghoul School!" Shaggy said, still somewhat worried about what would or could happen to him if he stayed around Grimwood.

"Reah, rhoul rhool!" Scooby replied.

"You know this is actually a pretty cool place, I think we'll stick around, right girls?" Fred said as he asked his female compatriots their opinions.

"Right!" Daphne and Velma agreed.

"Listen like you guys can stay but we sure aren't, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, re're rlitting," Scooby added.

Naturally Scooby and Shaggy once again headed for the door only to find that it suddenly closed and locked shut, which caused the cowardly pair to do they only thing they could do in this situation: try and open it; however they were unable to do so, after they failed in their attempt to open the door they heard Miss Grimwood's voice once again and turned around to see what she wanted.

"Come now Shaggy, you signed a contract and you made a commitment to honor it" Miss Grimwood said showing Shaggy and the rest of the gang what looked like a scroll with their signatures and Scooby's paw print on it.

"Also, this is your signature is it not?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Like I g-guess so" Shaggy replied.

"It sure is, not only that but the girls and I also agreed to sign after you told us about your new job Shag" Fred stated.

"So we were witnesses right Scooby?" Velma asked.

"Ri ruess" Scooby replied.

"Like ok you got us, we'll stay" Shaggy remarked in a defeated tone.

"Wonderful, I'll have your luggage taken upstairs and your bedrooms set up immediately; meanwhile Shaggy why don't you and friends get to know my students" Miss Grimwood explained; a few moments later a white disembodied hand and a strange blue octopus like creature wearing what looked to be a tuxedo walked over to the pile of luggage that the gang had brought in with them; eventually the gang noticed the strange creature and the hand walk and float respectively right by them carrying the luggage that Scooby and company had brought in with them, the strange pair then headed out of the room and towards the staircase.

Naturally the sight of the strange octopus like creature and the disembodied head made the two female members of the group of detectives a bit nervous, as after the two creatures walked by them Daphne quickly grabbed Fred's right arm and held onto it tightly while Velma quickly grabbed Shaggy's right arm and held onto it tightly; the two male members of the group were a bit confused by this and decided to ask their two female colleagues why they were acting so strangely.

"Daphne, what's up? You act like you just saw a ghost" Fred remarked.

"Hey, I resent that" Phantasma said, somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry Phanty, it's just a figure of speech" Fred replied.

"Oh, well in that case, it's okay, I don't mind; actually in a strange way I'm kind of flattered" Phanty said with a smile on her face.

"No problem Phanty, it was really nice of you to say that" Fred remarked.

"Yes it was very nice of you Mr. Jones, although I'm a little curious as to what's wrong with your friends as well" Miss Grimwood said.

"Well to be honest Miss Grimwood, it's still a bit strange to be in a place like this" Daphne replied.

"I tend to agree, although science has proven that things like this can't happen or don't exist, it's still a little weird and we'll have to get used to things around here" Velma added.

"Ah I see, well I suppose to most mortals it would be somewhat strange to be in a school where the students are a bit different then most institutions; but once you get used to it, it really isn't that bad" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Good point Miss Grimwood, we're sorry if we offended you in any way" Daphne said.

"Yes and we definitely apologize if we hurt the girls in any way; we certainly don't want anything to happen to them now that we're teaching here" Velma added.

"That's quite all right Miss Dinkley and Miss Blake, I understand" Miss Grimwood said.

"Well since that's been taken care of let me be the first to say: welcome to ghoul school fellas!" Elsa said slapping Shaggy on the back in a somewhat hard fashion.

"Like thanks Elsa, I think" Shaggy replied, now rubbing his back after Elsa's somewhat unusual gesture of friendship.

"You know it's a good thing you five are in such great shape," Sybella said.

"Yeah, running from all those villains gives us lots of exercise" Fred remarked.

"Villains?" Tanis asked.

"Sure, we work as part-time private detectives" Daphne remarked.

"That must be a fang-tastic job" Sybella commented.

"It sure is" Velma remarked.

"Hmm, you know I'm curious about something" Miss Grimwood said.

"What's that Miss Grimwood?" Fred answered.

"From what I know of mortals, you kids look to be of college age possibly, but you're not in school right now correct?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Well the girls and I are on college vacation so we've got time on our hands" Fred remarked.

"And when we heard Shaggy and Scooby were hired as gym teachers here, they asked us if we could come too" Daphne added.

"So we all hopped in the Mystery Machine and here we are," Velma commented.

"The Mystery Machine?" Tanis asked.

"Sure, it's the name of our van; we use it to travel from case to case" Daphne commented.

"That's a neat name for a vehicle" Elsa remarked.

"I can agree with that Elsa, we've had it for years and we wouldn't know what we would do without it" Fred replied.

"That's for sure," Velma added.

"Like Sybella, why did you wonder if we were in great shape?" Shaggy asked.

"So that we can beat those Calloway cadets in our annual Volleyball game of course" Sybella commented.

"Yeah, they win every time; I've been waiting years to put a trophy in my mummy case" Tanis remarked sadly; she along with the rest of the gang then noticed an empty Egyptian style trophy case in a corner of the room.

"Don't worry Tanis, not only are we excellent at solving crimes and mysteries, we're exceptional athletes and we'll help you and the rest of the girls win that volleyball match" Velma replied as she reassured the young mummy.

"Yeah, with the five of us helping you girls you're sure to win" Fred commented.

"Right like let's get started training" Shaggy commented.

While Scooby and friends began their time as instructors at Miss Grimwood's school, several miles away inside a large and possibly haunted looking castle two strange figures watched the Mystery Inc. gang intently through a large Crystal Ball.

One of the figures, known as the Grim Creeper was a small green creature shaped like a watermelon with long green tentacles; the other was a wrinkled woman known as Revolta, she had green hair, red eyes, and brown almost tan skin with numerous bumps along her arms, she was wearing a black dress and had four arms instead of the normal two; the two figures smiled crookedly as they continued to gaze into the strange crystal.

"It looks like the Grimwood School as some new teachers Revolta" the Grim Creeper said.

"Yes it appears so, and these new teachers could be quite useful to me in my plans" Revolta replied.

The strange woman known as Revolta was also known as the Witch of the Web, by using her assortment of horrifying creatures and evil magic spells she hoped to become the most powerful witch and monster in the entire monster world; she smiled evilly as she walked over to a bookshelf and took a book out.

Once she was finished with it, she then walked back over to her number one crony, The Grim Creeper and told the strange being about her latest plan.

"Those Grimwood girls are the daughters of some of the most powerful monsters in the world Creeper" Revolta explained.

"Yes Revolta, just think of what you could do if you had some of the power of some of them" the Grim Creeper replied, folding his hands and smiling evilly.

"Correct Grim Creeper, and soon all of those Grimwood girls will be under my spell; and those teachers will be learning from me!" Revolta said as she cackled wickedly.

The sinister Witch of the Web continued to plot and scheme as she and the Grim Creeper began to put the seeds of their sinister plot in motion; unbeknownst to Scooby Doo and the rest of his mystery solving friends this pair of nightmarish creatures was about to send the gang into one of the most difficult and possibly most frightening adventures of their careers.

Meanwhile back at Miss Grimwood's finishing school, the aforementioned head mistress of the institution sat on an old sofa in the main hall of the building; at the moment she is telling the group of detectives about their teaching assignments and about the various rules and regulations of the school.

It is rather late in the evening and a nearby grandfather clock displays 10:10 PM, however the girl ghouls that the gang had met earlier were doing what they usually did at that time of the day, or night as the case may be: specifically getting some sleep, for as Miss Grimwood had told them earlier, they would have a very full next day, considering that it would be the first day that the gang was going to teachers at the rather unique hall of higher learning; while the students of the school may have been fast asleep, the new teachers at the school and the headmistress were still up, although they would have to keep their conversation at a low level as to not wake the girls and Matches, who was also fast asleep on the carpet in the living room.

"Miss Grimwood?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred" Miss Grimwood replied.

"I'm curious, are there any other teachers at this school?" the blond teen wondered.

"Yes Fred, we have a staff of about 10-15 usually working here, all of them working full time in various subjects and departments" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Only 10-15 people? That seems kind of small even for a school like this" Velma said, somewhat surprised that the school had such a small staff.

"Well Miss Dinkley, you see we are somewhat of a specialized school so to speak; we operate with somewhat of a smaller group of employees then most schools and since the only students here are girl ghouls, it's somewhat difficult to recruit instructors; actually believe it or not in the history of this school, you five are the first mortals to ever accept a job here" Miss Grimwood explained.

"Jeepers, we're the first mortals to ever teach here? All of a sudden I feel like a celebrity" Daphne replied as she began brushing her hair with her right hand, similar to what a Hollywood starlet would do if she was attending an awards show or a movie premiere.

"It makes sense that you feel that way Daphne, although I always thought you were a star," Fred said with a smile on his face before leaning over to kiss the red head on the cheek, which caused her to giggle slightly.

"My my, you two certainly seem very cheerful; if I had to guess I would say the two of you are a couple, correct?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Actually we are Miss Grimwood; Daphne and I have been friends for who knows how many years and in that time we've realized that we've, well fell in love, so we've been dating for quite a while now and I think we've become a very compatible couple, don't you think so Daphne?" Fred inquired, as he looked over at the red head with a broad smile on his face.

"Freddie, why did you say that?" Daphne asked, with a somewhat embarrassed look on her face, in addition to having her face turn a somewhat bright shade of crimson.

"Well she asked a question, and you know me I can't resist giving a thousand answers" Fred replied.

"But you only gave one answer" Daphne remarked with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"I did?" Fred asked.

"Yeah you did" Daphne replied.

"Oh I guess I did, didn't I?" Fred observed.

"You sure did Fred; by the way Miss Grimwood, there's one more thing I've been wondering about this school" Velma commented.

"What's that Velma?" Miss Grimwood answered.

"Well, you mentioned that the school had somewhere in the neighborhood of ten to fifteen staff members, correct?" Velma responded.

"Yes that's correct, why?" Miss Grimwood answered.

"Well I've noticed that there aren't any teachers around here, at least besides us" Velma replied.

"Oh yes, well you see Velma, all our teachers are, as you mortals would say on vacation" Miss Grimwood clarified.

"On vacation? All of them?" Velma wondered.

"Yes, all of them; I'll admit it's kind of weird, but monster teachers are quite a unique lot, they take a lot more vacation time and they are a lot different then mortal teachers but they are the best darn teachers that our school has ever had" Miss Grimwood said.

"That reminds me Miss Grimwood, who are some of the teachers at this school, at least the ones that usually teach here?" Daphne asked.

"Let me see: we have a math teacher who's a gargoyle, we have a science teacher who's a cousin of Frankenstein's, along with various other instructors, when they get back from vacation I'll have to introduce you to them" Miss Grimwood said as she named off the teachers on her fingers.

"Jinkies, Dr. Frankenstein or the Frankenstein monster?" Velma asked.

"Dr. Frankenstein actually; it's kind of interesting to have a relative of someone famous on our staff, I'll admit" Miss Grimwood explained.

"That sure sounds interesting, I wouldn't mind meeting him someday" Velma replied.

"Considering you mentioned to Elsa that you're interested in science, I think you might like him," Miss Grimwood said.

"Cool, I think I might like him too" Velma replied.

"Miss Grimwood, you mentioned something about the history of the school, exactly how long has the school been around?" Fred asked.

"I believe we're celebrating our 201st anniversary in a few months actually" Miss Grimwood commented.

With that Scooby Doo and the rest of his friends found themselves whistling in amazement after the headmistress told them exactly how old the finishing school they were now employed at was; the unofficial leader of the group was quite surprised at this and it was then he decided to ask the headmistress of the school about her age.

"Miss Grimwood, I don't mean to intrude and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I'm curious, exactly how old are you?' Fred questioned.

"I don't mind at all Fred, in fact I would be more than happy to tell you my age; I am set to celebrate my one hundred and sixtieth birthday next month" Miss Grimwood replied.

"160 years old? Miss Grimwood, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look fantastic for a 160 year old, what's your secret?" Daphne asked, somewhat curious about the headmistress's age and partly how she could look like her if she ever made it to that age.

"Well Daphne, I don't tell many people this, but I'm somewhat of a sorceress; I tend to dabble in magic, but never black magic, I always use good magic and I am quite good at it, if I do say so myself" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Jeepers, I guess I might have to look into magic, heck it couldn't hurt me any; it might help me a lot with me being danger prone and getting captured or hypnotized by a villain every month, or however often that happens" Daphne commented.

"You know Daphne, I've heard of mortals getting into magic, but as I recall it never seemed to work out very well" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Well Miss Grimwood, I'm not most mortals, in fact Shaggy, Scooby and I happen to know an actual sorcerer," Daphne said with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

"You're kidding, who is it?" Miss Grimwood wondered, as she was somewhat curious about whom the sorcerer was that the trio knew and why they knew him.

"Vincent Van Ghoul, he's a warlock and he's a pretty nice guy; at least that is if you don't cross him or make him angry for any reason" Daphne clarified.

"My goodness, he sounds like an interesting person; does he have a son or daughter?" Miss Grimwood said.

"Well no, but he has someone who is training under him as a young warlock; he's a boy named Flim Flam and we might just have to tell him about this place" Daphne replied.

"Wait, I thought this place was a school for girls, so Flim Flam wouldn't be accepted because he's a boy, or would he?" Fred asked.

"Actually Fred, we had a few boys in the school many years ago; they were very nice and very good students, however their fathers had to move away and they took their sons with them; as you might expect the other students were quite upset about the male students leaving, maybe if you five are successful as teachers here then we can bring in some more male students at the school" Miss Grimwood replied.

"You know Miss Grimwood, I definitely think I could see male students enroll here, actually you know it's too bad I'm not a supernatural creature or anything like that, I wouldn't mind enrolling here myself" Fred responded.

"Well Fred, it certainly would be unprecedented for a mortal to enroll here, although there are a few classes that you and your friends might enjoy; actually due to the unusual circumstances of our staff all being on vacation, we need some teachers for a period of time, at least until all our staff returns" Miss Grimwood answered.

"Jeepers, that's very generous of you Miss Grimwood" Daphne said.

"I'll say it is Daphne; by the way Miss Grimwood, where exactly did the staff go on vacation?" Fred asked.

"Well it's sort of a part vacation, part teacher training for all our staff; each member of our staff chose Transylvania for their vacation/teacher training this year, mostly because it was one of the few places that we could get a reservation for places to stay" Miss Grimwood explained.

"Like I can see why" Shaggy quipped.

"Reah, re roo" Scooby added, although he and the Great Dane acted somewhat nervously after hearing the word Transylvania.

"Miss Grimwood?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred?" Miss Grimwood replied.

"You said you were 160 years old and this school has been around for 201 years correct?" Fred responded.

"Both correct Fred, why?" Miss Grimwood answered.

"Well, since there's about a span of 40 or so years before you were born, that would mean that there would have been another headmaster or headmistress before you correct?" Fred asked.

Suddenly Miss Grimwood became somewhat quiet as she sat on the sofa, the gang wondered why she had stopped speaking and were confused as to whether Fred asked a bad question or whether she was offended by it or something else, finally Miss Grimwood took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes Fred, there was a previous headmistress of this school; she served as headmistress for about 30 years, and was one of the best headmistresses you could ever have, that is until one day when she was working on a potion of some kind; she was stirring the concoction in a large black cauldron, but somehow someway something happened, either she added an ingredient that shouldn't have been in the mixture or she accidentally knocked something into the cauldron, or something else" Miss Grimwood said with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Jeepers, what happened to the headmistress after that Miss Grimwood?" Daphne asked.

"Well you see Daphne, after whatever happened, happened there was a tremendous explosion and as a result it completely destroyed the school and horribly disfigured the woman; no one knows what happened after that, but there is a legend that after that explosion and after the school was destroyed, the woman was so distraught she disappeared and was never seen from again" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Jinkies, that's some story; I wonder what happened to her anyway?" Velma speculated.

"Like I said Velma, no one knows, but I'm sure she would like to see the school as it is now, she might enjoy it, especially with mortals now teaching here" Miss Grimwood replied.

"I'm sure she would; by the way Miss Grimwood, how did you come to the school and how did you begin as the headmistress here?" Fred asked.

"Well Fred, you see my mother and father were teachers here under the original headmistress and actually I eventually became a student here as well; my parents were wonderful teachers and when they retired it left a huge hole in the school's staff, thankfully my parents were outside taking the students on a walk at the time, including me and we survived the explosion, however because there was no headmistress, no one wanted to teach here and as a result our students left to pursue other interests; of all the students, I was the only one to stay and as a result my parents were the only teachers to stay here; together, the three of us rebuilt the school and when I became of age, I took over as headmistress and I have been in that capacity ever since" Miss Grimwood explained.

"Good for you Miss Grimwood, I'm sure all the students over the years appreciate your work and I know we do as well; after all, the girls seem very well behaved and very polite and I'm sure you taught them to behave that way" Velma remarked.

"Why thank you Velma, that was very nice of you to say and I greatly appreciate it" Miss Grimwood said with a grateful look on her face.

"No problem Miss Grimwood, we're very polite by nature ourselves" Velma replied.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking; you five mentioned being detectives, what specific detective work do you do?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Well Miss Grimwood, we specialize in solving mysteries involving ghosts, monsters and other supernatural creatures" Fred remarked.

"Oh I see" Miss Grimwood said with a somewhat disapproving look on her face.

"Actually, most of the ghosts and monsters that we encounter turn out to be phony; just people in masks and costumes, trying to pull of some kind of crime by using a supernatural hoax of some kind to scare people away" Fred replied.

"Oh, that's different; what kind of criminals do you usually deal with?" Miss Grimwood asked, now somewhat happier after hearing the blond man say the ghosts that Mystery Inc. had encountered in the past were mostly counterfeit.

"All kinds of crooks, gold swindlers, art thieves, counterfeiters, bank robbers, smugglers of all kinds, even a couple of music pirate rings" Fred explained.

"My goodness, I had no idea there were mortals out there who would do such things; dressing up like ghosts and supernatural creatures is one thing, but dressing up to commit crimes is a totally different thing entirely; after hearing that, I have to tell you kids thank you, thank you for apprehending these common criminals who dare to masquerade as members of the supernatural community, each and every villain you five have apprehended deserve whatever they get" Miss Grimwood said with a somewhat angry look on her face as the gang told her about lawbreakers dressing up as ghosts, however once she heard Fred say all the criminals the gang meet usually get captured, her face and manner returned to her usual cheerful self.

"Believe us Miss Grimwood, it is and always has been our pleasure" Daphne replied.

"Thank you Daphne, it does my heart good to see a group of young mortals such as yourselves devoting your lives to capturing these lawbreakers who would misappropriate the forms or names of any members of the supernatural beings like the parents of my girls" Miss Grimwood responded.

"You're welcome Miss Grimwood, by the way, do you and the students here celebrate Halloween?" Velma asked.

"Why yes Velma, actually we do; I understand that it is a popular holiday for mortals and it is a popular holiday around here as well" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Cool, do you have a party here, or do you do trick or treating or how do you celebrate the holiday?" Daphne asked.

"Well Daphne, if the five of you stick around, you may get a chance to celebrate it with us, and I think you might like it" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Like Miss Grimwood, there's something else I'm wondering" Shaggy said.

"What's that Shaggy?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"What do you think about people wearing costumes on Halloween?" Shaggy answered.

"Well, I believe there's an old saying among mortals: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery, in this case I think it's a wonderful tribute to the world of the supernatural that mortals dress up as ghosts, monsters and all sorts of creatures on that particular day" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Thank You Miss Grimwood, like that was very nice of you to say" Shaggy remarked.

"You're welcome Shaggy" Miss Grimwood replied

"Miss Grimwood, you mentioned that you needed us to be teachers here for a period of time, what subjects did you need us to teach here?" Fred asked.

"Well Fred, judging by you and your friends interests and your likes and dislikes, I believe I have come up with the perfect subjects for each of you to teach: first, I want the five of you to know that you will all be allowed to sit in on any class you may wish to attend, including ones taught by your fellow detectives" Miss Grimwood replied.

"That sounds good, so like exactly subjects will each of us be teaching?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well, for starters Shaggy and Scooby will be our gym instructors, that is why I hired them, also Fred, judging by your physique I would imagine you would work well as a gym teacher as well, so if you if you would like to you may serve as an assistant gym teacher to Shaggy and Scooby" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Taking orders from Shaggy and Scooby? That will sure be different, but believe me I'm more than up to the challenge, and I accept Miss Grimwood" Fred said, chuckling somewhat as he spoke, although the rest of the gang knew that deep down the blond teenager was being serious.

"Excellent, also as I understand it Shaggy and Scooby, you are also excellent cooks, so I have assigned the two of you the task of being our culinary teachers as well as being our main gym teachers" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Miss Grimwood, that might be an offer you'll live to regret" Daphne joked.

"Hey, like we're good cooks, and we don't eat that much, any more" Shaggy replied with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Reah" Scooby added.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean anything by that; but you are good cooks and I think you'll be great teachers" Daphne replied.

"I agree Daphne, I think Shaggy and Scooby will make fine teachers" Miss Grimwood said.

"Like thanks Daphne and Miss Grimwood, we accept" Shaggy replied.

"Very good, now for you girls: Daphne, since Phantasma mentioned to me you are a music fan, I have assigned you the task of being the school's music teacher" Miss Grimwood remarked.

"Jeepers, thank you Miss Grimwood and I promise, I'll be the best music teacher the school's ever had" Daphne replied.

"And also Daphne, since you showed an interest in sorcery, you may have unlimited access to my spell books, trinkets and any magical item that I have in the school" Miss Grimwood said.

"Wow, that's quite an honor Miss Grimwood, and thanks; I will definitely take you up on that offer" Daphne replied.

"Excellent, now for you Velma: I noticed that you were discussing science with Elsa earlier, so I have decided to assign you the task of teaching science, and also math as well, I assume that you are quite well versed in math" Miss Grimwood remarked.

"Why yes I am Miss Grimwood and I accept your offer, and I promise I will be the best science and math teacher you ever had," Velma replied.

"Thank You Velma, I know I picked the right person to teach science and math here at the school" Miss Grimwood remarked.

Suddenly a large grandfather clock in the corner of the room began chiming the hour; Miss Grimwood looked over at it and realized that it was getting somewhat late, so she stood up, stretched and began speaking to the gang once more.

"My goodness, I didn't realize it was so late," Miss Grimwood said.

"Jeepers, Miss Grimwood is right, it's almost midnight" Daphne replied, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Good point Daphne; I think it would be best for all of us if we headed upstairs and went to sleep" Fred added.

"I agree Daphne, the five of you have a big day ahead of you, now if you will allow me to I can escort you to your bedrooms" Miss Grimwood said.

"Sounds good Miss Grimwood lead the way" Fred responded as he, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby stood up from the sofa in the main hall and followed Miss Grimwood through the main room of the school and up a staircase; a few minutes later the five sleuths found themselves in an ancient looking hallway, and a few seconds after that the members of Mystery Inc. stood in front of two possibly antique wooden doors, said doors were across the hallway from one another, separated by possibly only 20 or so feet from one another.

Miss Grimwood stood in front of the door on the left side of the hallway, which was open and showed the two female members of the group the room; once Daphne and Velma walked inside the room they were pleasantly surprised, their luggage and clothing were already in the room's closet and their beds were already made and ready for sleeping in, as a matter of fact as the red head and the dark brown haired teen sleuth looked around the room it seemed like it was something that might have been found in an expensive inn or bed and breakfast, not in a finishing school for the daughters of famous monsters.

"Jeepers, this is a beautiful room" Daphne remarked.

"Jinkies, I'll say, it looks like a room in a five star hotel," Velma added.

While Daphne and Velma were getting settled into their room, or at least their room for the duration of their stay at Grimwood, the headmistress of the school was now across the hall from the girls' room and was now showing Fred, Shaggy and Scooby their accommodations for their stay at Grimwood; like the girls room the male members of the group's room also looked like something from an expensive hotel and not a room that belonged in a haunted house or school for that matter.

"Wow! Like I'm impressed Miss Grimwood, I mean we've all stayed in some fancy hotels but this is probably one of the fanciest rooms I've ever been in" Shaggy said.

"I agree Shag, this is a pretty nice room, almost looks like my room back home" Fred replied.

"Well thank you Fred and Shaggy; our housekeeping staff always likes to keep things nice and tidy for any mortal guests that we may have, although it's a little different than usual but it's still pretty nice" Miss Grimwood remarked.

"You're welcome Miss Grimwood, something tells me I think we're going to feel right at home during our stay here" Fred replied.

"Excellent, I look forward to the five of you starting teaching my girls tomorrow" Miss Grimwood said.

"Thanks Miss Grimwood and we're looking forward to it too" Shaggy replied.

"Wonderful, now good night and have a pleasant sleep" Miss Grimwood said as she began walking towards the door of the room.

"Thanks Miss Grimwood, and we will" Fred replied as she walked out of the room.

After checking on Daphne and Velma, who after putting their clothing away were now sound asleep in their beds, Miss Grimwood walked back downstairs and into the main floor of the house; a few minutes later she walked down a hallway and entered her bedroom and a few moments after that she got into her bed and as fast as you could say School's Out she was fast asleep.

As she slept Miss Grimwood smiled and thought of the five new wonderful teachers she had acquired and was hoping that the five of them would help her show the world that mortals and monsters could work together and live together, without any prejudice or name calling or any of the things that mortals might do or say to monsters if they knew they existed.

Author's Notes: The references to Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim Flam are related to my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fiction series where Fred and Velma are in the stories/episodes along with Daphne who was in the original series, however Scrappy who was in the original series is not in the aforementioned series of stories, which is why Fred and Velma know about Vincent and Flim Flam in addition to Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby already knowing about the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day arrived with the morning sun rising over the horizon and the surrounding area, which of course included Miss Grimwood's School for Ghouls; naturally the sun coming up would bring out a rooster to crow, although Miss Grimwood's pet dragon wasn't too pleased about it considering after a few minutes Matches decided to give new meaning to the phrase Fried Chicken after coming out of hiding as he began breathing fire which scared it away, meanwhile inside the school Miss Grimwood had woken up early as she prepared for early morning classes.

In addition to the headmistress of the school, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley were up early as well and at the moment were speaking with Miss Grimwood about various matters including lesson plans for the various classes that each member of the group was going to teach.

"So are the three of you ready for the first day of classes?" Miss Grimwood inquired.

"We sure are Miss Grimwood, I can't wait to teach the girls what I've learned about sports and physical activity; plus I really think I'll be able to get a good upper body workout once we get started with gym class" Fred replied.

"My my Fred, you certainly are physically fit, I'm really amazed that you're in such great shape; actually I don't even know if you'll need to participate in this class, considering you like you work out quite a bit" Miss Grimwood said.

"Thank you Miss Grimwood, actually I do like to stay in shape when we're not involved in a mystery; I bench press every so often and I played baseball and football in high school, actually I've been playing quarterback on my college's football team for a couple years now, and I have to say it's pretty enjoyable" Fred replied.

"My goodness, that's very impressive Fred; needless to say I'm very glad to have you on board as a teacher here" Miss Grimwood said.

"You're welcome Miss Grimwood, and as I said before it's my pleasure to teach such great students" Fred answered.

"You know Miss Grimwood, I'm really excited to start teaching music here as well; I've learned quite a bit taking lessons on various instruments over the years, including piano and violin, although like I told Phanty I've never really played the organ before, but I'm willing to learn; plus I can't wait to study some of your magic books and equipment Miss Grimwood" Daphne remarked.

"Daphne, I really think you'll like playing the organ actually, you know you might find that it's a little different from playing the piano, but it does have almost the same basic key layout so it should be a piece of cake; and as for sorcery, I think someone who knows such a great sorcerer as Vincent Van Ghoul should have no trouble with magic" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Thanks Miss Grimwood, I really think I'm going to have fun here and I'm really glad Fred, Velma and I decided to join Shaggy and Scooby here on our vacation" Daphne remarked.

"Speaking of you Velma, what will you be teaching as far as science and mathematics in your class?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Just the usual Miss Grimwood, although I think I might start out my science class with something like Newton's Gravity Theory or something like that" Velma explained.

"Velma, I don't know if that would be very simple for my girls, but if that's what you wish to teach, then I have no objections" Miss Grimwood replied.

"I'm sorry Miss Grimwood, I didn't think about whether it would be simple or not; I guess Newton might be a little heavy for the girls learn on the first day of science class, maybe I'll save it for another day" Velma commented.

"Don't worry about it Velma, I can understand about teachers having lesson plans and wanting their pupils to learn specific things and subjects, heck I'm a teacher myself so it makes sense" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Thanks Miss Grimwood, and it's not a problem at all, I can understand; although I've always considered myself as a teacher and now I get a chance to teach a group of students what I've learned" Velma remarked.

"Well Velma, I definitely think that you will make a fine teacher and I know the girls will love having you as their instructor" Mrs. Grimwood replied.

"I know they will too; by the way, speaking of teachers shouldn't we go wake up the two sleeping beauties?" Velma asked, giggling a little as she spoke.

"Actually Velma, I wouldn't worry about it; I already have a wake up call arranged for Shaggy and Scooby" Mrs. Grimwood said.

"That sounds good, although if I know Shaggy and Scooby, they'll sure be surprised by the kind of wake up that you have in mind Mrs. Grimwood" Fred remarked.

"Yes I'm sure they will" Mrs. Grimwood replied.

Back upstairs in Shaggy and Scooby's bedroom, the cowardly duo were still safe and snug in their beds, however considering they were inside a school for the daughters of famous monsters, they weren't going to be asleep for long; while Scooby Doo slept by the window, Shaggy was sleeping in his bed, wearing red pajamas and his blue nightcap as his chosen bedroom attire.

While he was sound asleep one of Miss Grimwood's supernatural helpers, in this case the same disembodied hand that had spooked Daphne and Velma the previous day floated over to the side of the cowardly teen's bed, attempting to wake him up by shaking his shoulder, although as you might expect the hand was failing miserably.

"Like 10 more minutes mom, it's Saturday" Shaggy mumbled in his sleep.

However, not one to give up, the hand continued shaking the cowardly sleuth, but once again Shaggy brushed it off, muttering something else which made the hand more determined to wake him up; finally, with no other alternatives the hand then produced an alarm clock and moved it towards Shaggy's ear and within a few minutes, it began ringing which caused the teen sleuth to quickly sit up in his bed.

"Zoinks! Like okay, okay I'm up, I'm up!" Shaggy declared.

After being woken up somewhat rudely, the cowardly teen walked over to his dresser and pulled out a red t-shirt, of which he had many of, and a pair of blue jeans; once Shaggy had changed his clothes, the cowardly teen walked over to Scooby Doo and informed him of what was happening.

"Like wake up Scoob, it's time for the first classes of the day" Shaggy said, attempting to roust his cowardly pet.

"Raww, ro I rahve to Rhaggy?" Scooby asked.

"Yes Scooby, you have to, like I couldn't teach without you helping me out now could I?" Shaggy replied.

"Rince you rut it rhat way, ret's ro! Rooby Roo!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Like that's the old school spirit Scoob, come on, I'm sure the rest of the gang are up already, so let's see what's going on" Shaggy explained as he opened the bedroom door.

"Roming Rhaggy" Scooby replied as he leisurely strolled towards the open door.

However as Scooby Doo walked out of the room and into the hallway, he had the unfortunate distinction of not realizing that Miss Grimwood's pet dragon was hanging out outside the door and as luck would have it, a few minutes after he entered the hallway he accidentally stepped on the dragon's tail.

"Roops, rorry Ratches" the canine said as he turned around to apologize to the reptilian creature; however it didn't do any good because after the canine stepped on his tail, Matches cried out and looked at the Great Dane, unfortunately for Scooby Doo the dragon didn't look to happy about this occurrence.

"Ruh-roh" Scooby said, backing up a few steps towards the door; after being caused some significant discomfort by having his tail stepped on, the dragon decided to payback the canine a little bit, in this case after growling a little, his face turned red and after that he breathed a stream of flames at Scooby which gave him a very hot seat, to say the least.

"Ripes!, rooowww!" the canine shouted as he ran down the corridor and down the staircase, naturally as he ran into the main room of the school, the rest of the gang and Miss Grimwood noticed their cowardly pet in some discomfort, specifically looking like he was going to set the land speed record.

Knowing that he needed to someway, somehow cool off his fur the Great Dane located a goldfish bowl and for the moment figured that he was safe; the canine then placed the bowl on the ground and sat in it, which luckily for him put out the blaze, at least temporarily, however unfortunately for him, even though he put out the fire, he was going to be in even hotter water very soon.

"Um Scooby, like I don't think that was a good idea" Shaggy remarked, as by this point he had joined the rest of the gang, Miss Grimwood and the students of the school; the canine looked quite confused by this but soon he noticed an angry looking goldfish swimming out from behind a rock in the bowl, looking quite unhappy that somewhat was trespassing in his home.

"Jinkies, something tells me that isn't a goldfish" Velma remarked.

"You're correct about that Velma, that happens to be out pet piranha" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Rirhana?" Scooby asked nervously, knowing full well what was going to happen to him next, considering his tail was inside a piranha's home; in this case the piranha swam up to him and bit the canine's tail, which caused the Great Dane's eyes to widen and his pupils to shrink, in short he looked like he was in serious pain.

"Roooooooowww!" Scooby howled, as he quickly took his tail out of the bowl; however, the piranha must have thought the canine's tail was a piece of meat because he kept hanging onto the appendage even though both the tail and the fish were both on dry ground.

"Wow, I guess that piranha must be really attached to you" Sybella quipped.

"Yes I would say so; come on Scooby, let's go the school infirmary so we can fix you right up" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Roooh, right Riss Rimwood" Scooby said, still moaning about his sore tail.

"Like should I come too Miss Grimwood?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes I think that might be a good idea Shaggy; now why don't we go take care of Scooby's tail before it falls off, or gets snapped in two or worse" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Roooh, rouch!" Scooby said as he walked away, sounding very unhappy; although anyone, dog or human would be quite miserable with a piranha biting him or her, although in this case it wasn't a human it was one Scooby Doo, who wished the piranha would quickly abandon ship or in this case abandon tail.

"Miss Grimwood, one question?" Fred inquired.

"Yes Mr. Jones?" Miss Grimwood answered.

"What should we do with the girls? I mean with Shaggy and Scooby in the infirmary we can't do gym class yet can we?" Fred asked.

"Well, you could although I believe it might be a good idea to wait on starting athletics until later; in the meantime, I have an idea on what you three could do with the girls" Miss Grimwood replied.

"What is it Miss Grimwood?" Velma asked.

"Why don't the three of you start with either science, math or music class with the girls until Shaggy and Scooby are ready to leave the infirmary, then we can start with our gym classes, okay?" Miss Grimwood responded.

"Great idea Miss Grimwood, and I have the perfect class that we could start the day with: music class!" Daphne said proudly.

"Sounds wonderful; Daphne, before I leave let me give you the keys to several of the rooms you might need to use for your classes" Miss Grimwood said as she walked over and handed several keys over to Fred, Daphne and Velma; once the headmistress of the school handed over the keys to the trio of sleuths she waved to them and turned in the other direction heading for the school infirmary with Scooby and Shaggy in tow.

With Shaggy and Scooby heading for the school's infirmary under Miss Grimwood's watch, Fred, Daphne and Velma stood with the headmistress's five pupils in the middle of the room and chatted with the girls about the school and the classes that the trio and the two cowardly members of the group, once they finished bandaging up Scooby's tail, would be teaching during their time at said institution of higher learning.

"Well girls, are you ready for your first classes?" Fred inquired, looking over both at the two female members of Mystery Inc. and at the younger students, whom the team of detectives was more or less in charge of during the time they would spend at Miss Grimwood's school.

"We sure are Mr. Jones" Winnie remarked.

"Oh, you don't have to call me Mr. Jones Winnie, only my mom and dad and my teachers call me that, although when they call me that, it usually means I'm in trouble" Fred explained, while Daphne and Velma chuckled under their breaths a few feet away.

"OK, then what should the other girls and I call the five of you?" Winnie asked.

"Well, maybe for Shaggy and I coach, and then you could always call the five of us by our first names, if you want to that is" Fred replied.

"Sounds fang-tastic to me Fred" Sybella commented.

"OK then; now I believe Daphne wanted to start with music class, correct Daphne?" Fred asked, looking towards his red headed colleague for advice.

"Right Freddie, and I have a groovy idea on what we should teach the girls in music class first" Daphne replied.

"Like what Daph?" Fred asked.

"Well, why don't we wait until we get into the classroom and then I can tell all of you about what I would like to teach you about music" Daphne replied.

"Sounds fang-tastic Mrs. Blake" Sybella remarked, with yet another bat pun.

"Please, call me Daphne, Mrs. Blake is my mother" Daphne stated, chuckling a little as she spoke.

"Okay Daphne" Sybella remarked.

With that, Daphne, Fred and Velma walked out of the room, while the red headed member of the group held the key ring that Miss Grimwood had given them in her hand; the young woman and her friends headed down the hallway, looking for the school's music room, soon the trio had found themselves in front of a large old fashioned door, which the girls, specifically Phantasma recognized instantly.

"That was fast" the young specter remarked.

"What do you mean Phantasma?" Velma asked.

"I mean we're standing in front of the school's music room, all we have to do is just open the door and walk inside" Phantasma replied.

"Oh, well in that case let me open the door and we can get our lesson started" Daphne commented; the wealthy red head then selected the key from the key ring that Miss Grimwood had given her and placed it in the lock, once the red head placed the key in the lock, she was able to open it rather easily, albeit it opened like any door in a spooky place would open, specifically with a loud scary creak.

"Jeepers, no matter how many creepy mansions or scary castles or haunted houses I've been in or that I will be in during my life, that noise will always give me the absolute shivers" Daphne remarked as she entered the room, followed by Fred and Velma.

"What's wrong with the shivers? I love them" Phanty remarked, chuckling as she spoke.

"No offense Phantasma, but for mortals entering a creepy or scary place is kind of different then from when a ghost or monster enters something like this place" Velma replied.

"I get it; you five probably have different feelings about places like this right?" Elsa asked.

"Right, maybe we should forget about all that and just get to the lesson" Daphne replied.

"Good thinking Daphne, and since you are the music expert of the trio, since you took music lessons on various instruments, why don't you be the teacher?" Fred remarked, looking over at the red head as she spoke.

"Sounds like a plan to me Freddie, why don't you and Velma grab a couple of chairs and sit over by the piano or organ as the case may be and watch, then you guys can assist me if I need it, okay?" Daphne asked, looking at the two sleuths.

"Sure Daph, come on Velma" Fred replied as the two of them each grabbed a chair and sat next to the organ, while the five Grimwood girls took their seats on what looked to be old wooden benches, although considering this was a music room inside a school for girl monsters, it made sense that benches would be in the room instead of desks.

Standing towards the front of the room, near a large blackboard, where there was a piece of white chalk conveniently placed there, probably by Miss Grimwood or the previous music teacher Daphne was clearly the center of attention, which made sense because she was the school's new music teacher after all; the red head watched out of the corner of her eye as Fred and Velma viewed her speaking to the group of students, while the wealthy college student began speaking to her pupils about the history of music, which in this case covered every type of music known to man, but because of Daphne's classical music training, in this case via piano, she started with of course classical.

"Now then, let's start with the classical composers and their music; most experts believe classical music began with what was called the Medieval period, which ran from the year 500-to around the year 1400, that was followed by the Renaissance period of classical music from 1400-1600, that was then followed by the Baroque period, the Classical, the Romantic, and then we move into the 20th century, and today" Daphne explained as she began writing on the chalkboard while she spoke.

"Moving on, we have some of the best loved classical composers, which included Johan Sebastian Bach, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig Von Beethoven, and others including Tchaikovsky, Strauss and hundreds of other composers" Daphne continued as she began to rattle off facts about the various composers she had mentioned; the students were amazed at how well Daphne was able to talk about things like classical music, although she did admit that part of that was thanks to Velma, who had taught her about the various composers music that she had learned about in her classes when she was a young girl.

Daphne managed to continue to amaze even her friends at what she was able to rattle off about the subject of classical music, while in another portion of the school, the infirmary as a matter of fact, Shaggy was watching his canine companion Scooby Doo get his tail bandaged up by Miss Grimwood; Shaggy was a bit confused as to why his Great Dane was getting his tail fixed by the headmistress of the school, but when she explained that the school nurse was on vacation, Shaggy smiled and went back to watching his dog get his tail bandaged by Miss Grimwood.

"So Miss Grimwood, what are Fred, Scooby and I going to be doing as the Gym teachers here?" Shaggy asked.

"Well Mr. Rogers, as soon as I can get Scooby's tail fully bandaged, we will be beginning our Gym class; in addition to what mortals usually consider Gym activities, we will be doing some specially designed exercises and activities which will help my girls keep in shape and make sure they will be ready for the volleyball match against Calloway Military School" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Like how long have you guys been playing Calloway in volleyball?" Shaggy inquired.

"Probably ever since I arrived here as the headmistress, although I believe we had a volleyball game before I arrived; when I started here I found some notes in the office, which were left there by the pervious headmistress, they basically detailed the plans for an annual volleyball match against Calloway, as well as lesson plans for the various classes, as well as information about the school" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Wow, like I guess whoever the headmistress was before you must have left in quite a hurry; I wonder what the previous headmistress was like though? And if she just vanished into thin air, why did she leave and what happened to her?" Shaggy said, firing off questions at Miss Grimwood every couple of seconds.

Although Miss Grimwood didn't mind answering the questions, Shaggy was rattling them off faster then she could respond to them, and as she continued to fix up Scooby Doo's tail with her left, Miss Grimwood put her right hand up to signify Shaggy to stop talking for a few moments, which he did; with the cowardly college student silent, Miss Grimwood then decided to take the opportunity presented to her to inquire as to why Shaggy was asking her such questions.

"Shaggy, would you mind if I pose a question to you?" Miss Grimwood asked politely.

"Sure Miss Grimwood, go right ahead" Shaggy replied.

"Well, it's about all these questions; why did you want to know about the school and its history and its previous headmistress?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Like I didn't mean to pry that much into the school's past, I guess being a detective kind of invades its way into your regular life; not that I mind being a detective at all" Shaggy replied.

"And I'm sure you're a wonderful detective Shaggy; you know in some cases your detective skills could come in handy while you're teaching here" Miss Grimwood remarked.

"How Miss Grimwood?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, being a detective means that you can figure things out very well, and being able to add clues together to come up with the solution to a mystery or a problem; and in some cases being a teacher means that you can translate those crime solving skills into dealing with students, in case they get out of line" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Ah I see, like do you have any problems with the girls at all?" Shaggy asked.

"Not particularly, the five of them are actually very pleasant to be around, and so are their parents, actually come to think of it you'll probably get to met the girls parents while you're here, and I think they'll really enjoy you and your friends Shaggy" Miss Grimwood said with a chuckle as wrapped the last bandage around Scooby Doo's tail.

"L-like there's one problem with that Miss Grimwood" Shaggy replied, pulling the collar of his red t-shirt as if he was very nervous to talk to the headmistress.

"Oh? Why's that?" Miss Grimwood inquired while noticing what Shaggy was doing, of course she didn't pay much heed to his body language as it was clear that he and Scooby were going to be like this for the rest of their time at the school.

"Like if those girls are the daughters of famous monsters, even though they're very polite and nice, then we'll have to meet the monsters themselves, and frankly I don't think Scooby and I could handle it" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, rhose ronsters are really rary" Scooby added, having ventured over to where Shaggy was standing.

"Oh, I'm sure nothing will happen to the two of you, after all, not only do I have a signed contract from you and your friends Shaggy, but when I informed the parents of the girls about you coming here, they all said that they wouldn't harm you at all" Miss Grimwood explained.

"Like are you sure about that Miss Grimwood?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm positive Shaggy, now why don't we forget about that and check to see if Scooby's tail is all right, okay Scooby?" Miss Grimwood responded, before looking over at the cowardly canine.

"Like if you say so Miss Grimwood" Shaggy replied as he nodded for Scooby Doo to walk over to the headmistress of the school so that she could examine his tail.

"Now Scooby, go ahead and bend your tail a bit, I want to see if you can move it around" Miss Grimwood explained.

"Rokay Riss Rimwood" Scooby said, obliging the headmistress's request; the canine sleuth then bent his tail slightly a couple of times, which Miss Grimwood said would determine whether Scooby's tail was properly working correctly; once the Great Dane demonstrated that his tail was in proper working order for the black haired woman, he was told to walk around a bit in the small room, which Miss Grimwood explained was to make sure that he could walk properly, considering his tail had just been fixed.

"Very good Scooby, it looks like your tail is proper working order once again; you know I'm very impressed with you, I've never seen anyone's appendage who can take an injury like the one you took and come up without a scratch, all in the span of several minutes" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Well like Scooby's different then most dogs, or most people for that matter; he's my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without him around" Shaggy responded, thinking of all the times that the Great Dane had helped he and his friends out and how many times the gang had done things for Scooby, which were definitely appreciated by both sides.

"Rhaggy?" Scooby queried.

"What is it Scoob?" Shaggy answered, somewhat curious about what his pet wanted from him.

"Rhat ras rery rice of rou ro ray ri'm rour rest friend" Scooby replied, with a Cheshire cat like grin on his face.

"Like thanks Scooby, and I do mean that" Shaggy remarked.

"Ri rnow rou ro, rut ri rhad rone rhing ri ras rurious rabout" Scooby responded.

"What's that Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reven rhough Relma rand rou are rending a rot of rime rogether, rou ro rike rhaving re around?" Scooby inquired.

"Scooby! Of course I still like having you around, Velma is my best human friend, and you're my best canine friend, so I have a place in my life for both of you" Shaggy explained, surprised that his Great Dane would suggest such a thing.

"Raww, roes rhat rean rou and Relma are roing ro ret rarried romeday?" Scooby asked.

"I'm not sure old buddy, maybe someday we'll get married and have kids and settle down; but for now, we just want to spend as much time with each other as possible and concentrate on helping Miss Grimwood's students beat Calloway in the volleyball match, not to mention help with girls with their studies and have a good time here, well maybe not the last one" Shaggy explained, as he made his way over to his canine companion and petted him on the head.

"Rokay Rhaggy, rand ri'm rith rou all the ray" Scooby replied.

"Thanks Scooby, you really are a cool pal, and a cool dog as well" Shaggy said with a broad smile on his face.

"I can certainly agree with that Mr. Rogers, Scooby, you are one peach of a dog" Miss Grimwood replied after venturing over to the friendly Great Dane. The headmistress of the all girls, or rather all ghoul school then began softly scratching the cowardly canine's chin, which he seemed to enjoy as he smiled and simply enjoyed the woman's delicate touch on his chin.

"Rhank rou Riss Rimwood" the chicken hearted canine said, only this time he after uttered his statement, he reached up and licked the headmistress's face, which made her chuckle and giggle just a bit; after all, even someone who dealt with monsters, albeit friendly ones all the time had a heart and was quite happy to receive the Great Dane's friendship, although it was in a rather unusual way.

"You're welcome Scooby, that was very polite of you; and you are quite friendly if you don't mind me saying" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Like that's my Scoob, friendly with mortals and monsters, no offense Miss Grimwood" Shaggy remarked.

"None taken Mr. Rogers, none taken" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Well, now that Scoob's tail is fixed, what should we now?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, why don't we see how your comrades are doing with the girls?" Miss Grimwood suggested.

"Hey, like that's a pretty good idea Miss Grimwood, lead the way" Shaggy replied.

"Gladly Mr. Rogers" Miss Grimwood said as she walked towards the door, before exiting the school infirmary; a few moments after Miss Grimwood made her exit from the room, Shaggy and Scooby Doo followed her out of the infirmary and into the hallway, which led to the room that was used as both the living room, and also as the conference center and meeting area for the finishing school.

Soon the trio went past the living room/conference center/meeting area, heading for the room that Daphne was currently holding music class in, with Fred and Velma watching and assisting her; however, at that moment, the five sleuths were unaware that several miles away, in a sinister looking castle, a devilish villain and her crew of sinister cronies were preparing a plan that was going give Miss Grimwood a major headache, partly due to the fact that her students were going to be in some serious danger.

A danger in fact that only Scooby Doo and his mystery solving friends could withstand, not to mention the members of Mystery Inc. would be the only people that could stop this mysterious villainess in her dastardly plans to capture and enslave the girls of Grimwood, which they hoped to do before it was too late, and Grimwood became a real ghost school.

Author's Notes: Hopefully I did OK with that chapter, for a while I was kind of stuck there as far as things to write, but I think I managed to do pretty well with the story in this chapter; I still am planning on finishing this fan fic and I will be adding a few surprises in the midst of the story, some good and some bad, but those won't be known until I finish, but I promise they will be shocking, amazing and possibly scary, depending on your point of view


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About an hour passed since Miss Grimwood, the headmistress of the Grimwood Finishing School for Ghouls had finished bandaging up the tail of the cowardly pet of Mystery Inc., one Scoobert "Scooby" Doo(of course he usually liked going by Scooby, and hated whenever anyone, especially his parents called him by his given name).

As a matter of fact, it was almost similar to how Scooby's best friend Shaggy Rogers, another member of Mystery Inc. hated being called by his given name Norville. This fact led him to tell everyone he knew, friends and relatives alike that he wanted to be called Shaggy, which everyone did, except for his parents who still called their son Norville, not that he minded it that much.

During that time, Shaggy, Scooby and Miss Grimwood had checked on the other members of Mystery Inc., Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley, who were teaching the five Grimwood girls, who were all daughters of famous ghouls (hence the name of the school) various subjects, or at least the subjects that they knew about, or were experts in.

For Fred, those subjects included sports, P.E. and cars (which Elsa found interesting for some unknown reason). For Daphne, her subjects included fashion, music (both classical and popular), books, money and everything else that the wealthy redhead knew anything about, which apparently was quite a lot. While for Velma, her subjects of expertise included math, science, biology and anything else under the sun that she was good at in school, or knew anything else about for that matter.

After the three other members of Mystery Inc. gave their pupils the benefit of their knowledge, Shaggy and Scooby taught their five students everything they knew about food, cooking, mystery solving and a little bit about staying in proper condition.

Even though Miss Grimwood's students were the daughters of famous monsters, they found the lectures in food and cooking fascinating. In addition, they also found the lecture about staying in proper condition intriguing, particularly since they were amazed how Shaggy and Scooby stayed in such good shape.

Of course it wasn't easy, despite the fact that they ate as much as the University of Washington, Washington State University and Seattle Seahawks football teams combined during pre game meals and at their training tables, sometimes even in one setting.

Naturally this caused a bit of ribbing from Fred, Daphne and Velma, but the cowardly duo knew their friends were just kidding, especially Velma who was currently dating one Shaggy Rogers, albeit unofficially for now.

After Shaggy and Scooby finished sharing their knowledge with the five Grimwood students, Miss Grimwood informed the members of Mystery Inc., and her students to proceed to the gymnasium portion of the building, which was actually a fairly small room with a record player and other necessary equipment needed for gym class.

Soon after Miss Grimwood, her five students and the five members of Mystery Inc. started walking through the corridor leading from the room where Daphne had been teaching music class, and after making their way past numerous doors in the corridor, the college aged sleuths and their pupils, with the headmistress of the school in tow found themselves in front of another wooden door, with gold bands on the side.

Miss Grimwood then explained to the members of Mystery Inc. that this room was where the girls gym classes were to take place, or at least where they would start with their lessons, which so far were kept a secret from everyone, even Shaggy and Scooby.

After Miss Grimwood took a key she had with her out of a pocket of her old fashioned dress, she unlocked the door of the room which the gang was currently standing in front of and once it was open, she told the mystery solvers to enter the room, so that they could start the lessons she had planned for them and for her students as well.

Once they entered the room, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma were a bit confused as to what they were doing in said room; after all, they had signed up to be gym teachers at Miss Grimwood's school, but judging by the appearance of the room that they currently were entering, it didn't seem to be any gymnasium the team of detectives had ever seen.

Even Fred was a little confused, despite the fact that he had spent a lot of time in gymnasiums over the years, specifically during his high school years when he was on his high school's football team and in college, where he was also on the university's football team.

But with those facts in mind, the blond unofficial leader of the group still couldn't figure out why he and his friends were in this very room. Naturally though he knew that if the headmistress had a good reason for being in this room, it was probably something important, both to Mystery Inc. and to the Grimwood students as well.

After Miss Grimwood made sure all of her students and teachers were inside the room, she closed the door behind her and prepared to explain what specific lessons Mystery Inc. and her prize pupils were going to learn, and why they needed to learn these subjects, not to mention why they needed to be taught these things in the first place.

"All right girls, now that we're all here, and that all five of our new teachers are here, we can start our first gym lesson" the headmistress of the finishing school explained to her pupils and her teachers.

"Forgive my curiosity Miss Grimwood, but why are we in this particular room in the first place?" Fred asked.

"Like yeah, it doesn't look like any gymnasium I've ever seen" Shaggy added.

"Well, actually Mr. Rogers and Mr. Jones, it's not a gymnasium" Miss Grimwood replied.

"It's not?" Shaggy and Fred answered in unison.

"No, it is not. However, I believe that two of the members of your group may enjoy our first gym related activity." Miss Grimwood clarified, albeit with a somewhat curious smile on her face.

"Two members of our group?" Fred asked inquisitively.

"Like who in our group would like whatever we're going to be doing in here?" Shaggy responded, with a question of his own.

"Reah" Scooby added.

At the moment, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby Doo were scratching their respective heads, trying to figure out just what Miss Grimwood had meant. While the male members of Mystery Inc. were a bit confused at what was going on, Daphne and Velma were starting to realize what the headmistress of the school had in mind.

"Hmm… I think I know what room we're in, right Velma?" the purple clad red head asked, turning to her bespectacled companion.

"I think I recognize where we are too Daphne. You know, I think this might be pretty fun; plus I've always wanted to try this." The intelligent college student replied, with an equally big smile on her face.

While Daphne and Velma spoke, Miss Grimwood made her way over to a large brown box in the corner of the room. The two male members of Mystery Inc. and their canine were still quite perplexed as to what their employer was up to. However, soon they would know exactly what was going on, as Miss Grimwood prepared to open said container and begin the day's gym activities.

"Here we are; now, I'm sure you kids would like to know why you're in this room, and why I'm standing by this box. Well, I can officially tell you that this very room is somewhere that Miss Blake and Miss Dinkley might want to spend a lot of time in during their time at this finishing school." Miss Grimwood explained.

"Like OK, OK, just what's up with all the suspense Miss Grimwood?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well Shaggy, I'm glad you asked. First, Miss Dinkley, Miss Blake, would you mind helping me open this box?" the headmistress replied, turning towards the female members of the group of sleuths.

"Certainly Miss Grimwood, come on Velma" Daphne remarked.

Daphne and Velma then walked across the room, towards where the leader of the school was standing and prepared to assist the headmistress with the task she set out to accomplish. A few moments, the red head and the bespectacled college student were standing next to Miss Grimwood, both at the ready to help her with whatever she needed.

"Now, since the two of you are somewhat familiar with what we're going to be doing, Miss Dinkley and Miss Blake, why don't you open the box and tell me what's inside, all right?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Sure Miss Grimwood" Daphne replied.

Following the rumpled woman's advice, the red head and the brunette leaned down towards the box, with each of them opening one side of the container. After the pair of sleuths/college students were able to get the box open, they both noticed that it had rather interesting contents. In this case, the box contained pink and purple tutus, which caused the two of them to smile broadly.

"Jeepers, the box is full of ballet wear" Daphne declared happily.

"Hey, you're right Daphne, it is full of ballet stuff." Velma replied.

"Ballet?" Shaggy and Fred asked in unison.

"Yes Mr. Rogers and Mr. Jones, ballet." Miss Grimwood responded, with a slightly stern look on her face.

"Aw man, like I hate ballet." Shaggy replied.

"You and me both Shaggy, you and me both." Fred said, echoing his friend and fellow student's statement.

"Oh really?" Daphne asked, hands on her hips and looking quite perturbed with her blond haired companion.

"This time I agree with Daphne, just what is wrong with ballet?" Velma added.

"Wait a minute; I can understand why Daphne complained about the whole ballet thing. But what I don't get is why you said something Velma. I didn't even know you liked that girl stuff." Shaggy remarked.

"For your information Shaggy, I happened to take ballet classes in my junior year of high school. Although I didn't like it at first, I started to grow into it a little bit; of course my parents were the ones who decided to enroll me in ballet classes. They thought I could use some culture, in addition to studying science, technology and such." Velma replied.

"Like sorry about that Velma. I didn't know you took ballet; heck, I didn't even know you enjoyed it, much less attended classes." Shaggy responded.

"Well, maybe you should try and ask me more about my life, and hobbies. After all, there's probably a whole side of me that you've probably never seen before." Velma replied.

"Like I guess so. What else do you like that I don't know about?" Shaggy asked.

"Wouldn't you like too know…" Velma replied.

"OK, OK, like I guess I'll ask you about it later." Shaggy responded.

"Good thinking you two, besides, we have to get started in our ballet class with Miss Griwmood's students." Daphne spoke up.

"I still don't understand why we have to do ballet, and why we have to wear these dumb tutus to boot." Fred observed.

"Because Fred, this is traditional ballet wear. Even Miss Grimwood knows that, right Miss Grimwood?" Daphne asked.

"Correct Daphne. And my girls don't seem to mind wearing the tutus, do you girls?" the headmistress inquired, looking over at her five students, who by now had taken some of the ballet wear out of the box and were all wearing tutus.

"Not at all Miss Grimwood, actually they're really fang-tastic. And it sort of matches my outfit to boot." Sybella remarked.

"I can agree with that Miss Grimwood. The color pink really matches my outfit as well; something about purple and pink blends very nicely." Daphne said, concurring with her vampire friend.

"You know Daphne, not only do pink and purple blend well, but I think the tutu color blends well with my outfit as well. Orange, red and pink make for beautiful looking sunsets, and the combination of those three colors, the latter one the color of my tutu, really makes me feel, pretty I guess." Velma replied.

"Like I don't know about the tutu Velma, but I think the colors of pink, orange and red really do make you look beautiful." Shaggy responded, looking over and smiling at his girlfriend.

"Thank you Shaggy, that was very sweet." Velma replied, smiling back at him.

"You're welcome." Shaggy responded.

"My goodness, you two certainly are blossoming as a couple. Shaggy, maybe you and Velma could show and teach my girls how to attract a boy, or man for that matter." Miss Grimwood remarked.

"Sure thing Miss Grimwood. Although, are there very many boy ghouls out there?" Shaggy inquired, not knowing whether he should gulp at the thought of more monsters out there, or whether he should run screaming if he saw one of the aforementioned creatures.

But of course since Velma wanted him to stay, and because the rest of the gang weren't afraid of the girl ghouls, he figured he would say what anyone would say in this situation.

"Well Shaggy, actually there are quite a few boy ghouls out there. And some of them are quire nice and pleasant; maybe I should let you meet them sometime." Miss Grimwood remarked.

"I think I would like that Miss Grimwood. I think I would like that." Shaggy replied.

"Excellent; now, I do believe it's time to begin our ballet lesson for the day. Daphne, Velma, I assume you have finished changing into your ballet outfits?" Miss Grimwood inquired.

"Yep, we're wearing our tutus right now actually." Daphne replied.

"Excellent, what about you Shaggy?" Miss Grimwood asked, looking over at the sandy haired young man.

"Like even though I wished I didn't have to wear this dumb thing, I guess I have no choice." Shaggy replied, before walking over to the box of ballet gear and putting on his tutu.

"Roy Rhaggy, rou rook ridiculous." Scooby remarked, laughing under his breath as he spoke.

"I know we're friends and all Shaggy, but I agree with Scooby Doo. You look unbelievably silly." Fred replied, as he began chuckling as well.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. But like don't forget, you two still have to put on your tutus as well." Shaggy responded, before pointing to the container.

"Oh yeah, I guess we do too. Whether we like it or not, right Scooby?" Fred noted, before looking over at the gang's Great Dane, who was already walking over to the box to pick out his own tutu.

"Reah, ri ruess ro." Scooby replied.

Before long, Fred and Scooby had done exactly like Shaggy did and each of them chose a ballet tutu for themselves. Once the blond and the canine were wearing tutus, they walked back over to where the Grimwood girls, Daphne and Velma were standing.

The three male members of Mystery Inc. then waited with their female comrades for Miss Grimwood to start the group's ballet lesson, which Fred, Shaggy and Scooby hoped would start soon.

"All right girls, and staff. Since we're in the proper uniforms, and we're in the proper place, it's time to start our lesson." Miss Grimwood explained, as she walked over to the other side of the room.

The school's headmistress then opened a hidden closet, and brought out an old fashioned record player, complete with a record still on it, and what looked to be an ancient speaker of some kind attached to the back of it.

"Now, the first thing to remember about ballet is that it's very important to keep in time with the music that's playing. When one stays in step with the music, one can move about the floor like a free spirit, almost with no worries." Miss Grimwood observed.

"Like I didn't know that's what ballet was about Miss Grimwood. I always thought that ballet was like a thing that girls really liked; I had no idea that ballet was so deep, and had so much involved in it. And I certainly had no idea that it was such a deep and philosophical…" Shaggy replied, before stopping, partly because he wasn't quite sure how to finish his statement.

"Hobby? Pastime? Something else?" Velma asked.

"Those are all pretty good Velma." Shaggy replied.

"Indeed." Velma responded.

"By the way, why did you say ballet was something that only girls liked Shaggy?" Daphne asked, with somewhat of annoyed look on her face.

"That's right, you did say that Shaggy. And I want to know why you said it." Velma replied, looking somewhat annoyed at the young man, almost as much so as Daphne was.

"Well… there's no clear way I'm going to get out of this without getting hurt is there?" Shaggy asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"Unless you tell the truth about what you were saying about ballet." Velma replied.

"Do I have to?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, unless you want to get the silent treatment the rest of the time that we're at Grimwood." Velma replied, looking quite irritated as she spoke.

"Oh, alright, I guess I could tell you why I said what I said. To tell the truth, ballet always seemed like a girl thing; I mean I never knew any guys that took ballet in the past, and it's kind of a silly thing for guys to participate in anyway." Shaggy explained.

"Yeah, and besides, I thought we were here to help the girls win volleyball game, not to participate in a ballet recital." Fred replied.

"But Mr. Jones, dancing, and especially ballet is something that a lot of athletes partake in. How else do you explain how well athletes do in that celebrity dancing show?" Miss Grimwood clarified.

"Well… actually…" Fred started, before thinking for a few moments.

"Yes?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"I guess… I guess I never thought about it that much. Although all those athletes do have pretty fancy footwork; maybe dancing and ballet will help me become a better football player." Fred replied.

"There you go Fred. After all, from what I've seen and read, football is all about athleticism. Running, avoiding tacklers, jumping, it's all apart of the game." Miss Grimwood responded.

"I didn't know you liked football Miss Grimwood." Fred remarked.

"Well, I do watch a game on occasion. It's quite exciting actually, and a very exhilarating way to spend a few hours on a Saturday or Sunday, by watching and rooting for your favorite football team." Miss Grimwood replied.

"Thank you Miss Grimwood. Football is a great game, and I really enjoy it." Fred responded.

"Not a problem Fred, and you're welcome. Maybe I'll come out and watch a game someday; plus, football is mostly played in the fall, which is the time of the year that is very nippy, and cold, and cloudy, in other words, perfect weather for watching a sporting event." Miss Grimwood explained.

"Interestingly put Miss Griwmood, but I do agree with you." Fred replied.

"Thank you, now I believe we should get back to ballet." Miss Grimwood responded.

"Good idea Miss Grimwood. Now, what were you saying before?" Velma asked.

"Well, as I was explaining earlier, I believe that when you keep in step with the music, you are able to both mentally and physically keep in shape. To stay limber as it were, both in life and in any job or competition you are involved in." Miss Grimwood replied.

"Very well put Miss Grimwood, yet again." Daphne responded.

"Good, now shall we get started?" Miss Grimwood inquired, hoping once again that the group's lessons would get started sooner rather then later.

"Sounds good to me Miss Grimwood." Daphne replied.

"Ditto for me." Velma added.

"All right everyone, let's get the ball rolling as it were. Maestro, if you please." Miss Grimwood remarked.

As she spoke, the headmistress of the school motioned over to a very familiar looking white disembodied hand. Actually, it was the same hand that had brought in the gang's luggage a few days ago, a fact that the group of sleuths definitely noticed.

The disembodied hand then floated over to the old fashioned record player and began cranking the handle on the side of it. Soon the sounds of soft, ballet type music began emanating from the speaker of the player, and before long Daphne, Velma and the girl ghouls were showing off their moves.

"You were right Miss Grimwood, I feel as light as a feather." Daphne said, moving around the small room ever so gracefully.

"I have to agree Daphne, I'm starting to feel great too." Velma replied, following closely behind the red head.

"Wow Miss Blake, you're really terrific at this." Tanis remarked, as she and Dracula's daughter were following closely in the red head and the brunette's footsteps.

"I'll say. Daphne, you and Velma are fang-tastic at ballet; you're both really burning up the floor." The aforementioned purple clad vampire responded.

Strangely enough, this statement caused a certain small green dragon to grumble and mumble a little bit, as he stood nearby and watched all of this occur. But of course since he didn't want to bother Miss Grimwood's students and teachers in their class, he decided to keep quiet, in more ways then one.

Meanwhile, as Miss Grimwood's pupils and the members of Mystery Incorporated practiced their dancing, a group of young people in military uniforms were watching all of this through a periscope, and were a bit confused at what they were seeing.

"Man, those Grimwood Girls have some really strange rituals." Commented a black haired African American young adult.

"I'll say. But it doesn't matter what they do or how they do it, we'll still beat them when we play them in volleyball soon." Replied a blond haired young adult.

"I guess. Although, take a look at who else is inside that Grimwood place." Remarked a young man with shorter brown hair.

"Yeah, I see them. Looks like Grimwood's got some new students; judging by the looks of them, it's an interesting mix." The keeper of the periscope replied.

"I'll say. I see a dog, a couple of girls, and a couple of guys." Remarked another young adult, only this one had light brown hair.

"Man, those girls are kind of cute. I see a red head wearing purple, and a brunette wearing glasses; although those two guys look pretty formidable." Replied the blond.

"Got that right. Looks like there's a pretty well built blond guy, and a skinny guy with light brown hair, a red shirt and blue jeans. Wonder if he's one of your relatives?" joked the dark brown haired young adult.

"Very funny man, very funny." Replied the young adult with lighter brown hair.

"Hey, let me see you guys." Remarked a somewhat bulkier young man, who was trying to see what the other young adults were seeing.

This group of young adults was dressed the way they were for a reason. The reason being that they were all cadets at the nearby Calloway Military Academy, which the Mystery Machine drove by on their way towards the Grimwood School.

For now though, the cadets were trying to observe the students at the rival Grimwood School for Ghouls in advance of their yearly volleyball match. Of course, that observation wasn't going too well, especially since one of them was about to receive a rather rude awakening.

"Be careful Grunt, that new scope has a…." the possessor of the tool was about to say.

However, he was a bit too late as the bulky cadet's attempt caused the scope to shake a bit and land on his head. Meanwhile, at the same time the headset, or more specifically the microphone on top of the scope, slammed onto the black haired young adult's head which caused him to shake a bit again as a result.

"Attention cadets!" a stern sounding voice said, from behind the group of young adults.

"It's Colonel Calloway, attention!" the dark brown haired young man said, as he turned around rather quickly.

Three of the cadets followed in similar fashion, as they all faced their commanding officer.

However, one of them was a bit late in doing so. This was a fact that their CO couldn't help but point out, which made one of them a bit nervous.

"Colonel Jamal, you know you really should stand at attention when I arrive." The distinguished looking man who was now in their midst said as he watched the African American young adult shake like a bowl full of gelatin.

"Sorry about that Colonel." The African American cadet said, while being steadied by the rather chubby cadet.

"Thank you Cadet Grunt." Replied the distinguished looking Colonel.

"Sir Yes sir!" the dark brown haired young adult responded.

"At ease cadet." The colonel replied, while looking down at the now destroyed periscope.

"It appears that you have been observing your opponents." The military leader observed.

"Yes sir!" the blond young adult replied, making sure he wouldn't get on the colonel's bad side.

"That is very admirable, and a very good thing to do. However, all of you as a result of your observing have been neglecting your practicing." The well dressed military leader added, as he placed the metal that used to be a periscope down and picked up volleyball in the process.

"Don't worry Colonel Calloway, we could beat those Grimwood Girls in our sleep." Remarked the bulky cadet, after the military man tossed the ball over to him.

"Yes Cadet Grunt. However, I am planning on setting up the date and time for our game very soon, so I would appreciate it if all of you got to work." Colonel Calloway replied, as he watched the cadet bounce the ball a couple of times before hitting it over to the dark brown haired cadet.

"Right. Don't worry Colonel, we'll have no trouble winning the match, you can count on it." The aforementioned cadet said, as he smashed the ball over volleyball net.

The ball then proceeded to bounce off five trees, one right after another. After that, the sphere started coming right back at the group of cadets and the colonel, which caused him to shout in alarm.

"Hit the deck!" the military man declared as the volleyball zipped past him and the other cadets.

After getting past the cadets and the colonel, the volleyball traveled through a nearby grass wall, which caused the aforementioned military leader to lose his balance a bit and fall to the ground.

This of course resulted in the Colonel being helped up by said cadets, who didn't waste in any time in doing so.

"Excellent serve cadet, it will certainly come in handy." Colonel Calloway remarked, as his pupils helped him off the dirt covered ground.

"Thank you colonel." The dark brown haired cadet replied.

"Although, I would work on your control just a little bit." The colonel said, saluting his cadets before walking in the opposite direction.

"Right sir." The dark brown haired cadet responded.

With Colonel Calloway gone, the cadets then went back to trying to solve a rather annoying problem.

"Looks like our ball is now in enemy territory. I suggest a recon patrol to retrieve it." The African American member of the group replied.

"Good thinking Jamal. Grunt, you lead the way." The blond haired cadet remarked.

The rather bulky cadet then smiled as he proceeded to make like a fullback, which was needed in order to retrieve the cadets volleyball.

"Charge!" Grunt declared, running straight through the grass wall, as if it wasn't a very big deal.

However, after the other four cadets followed their own version of Mike Alstott through the wall, they all ran into a rather unavoidable problem, mainly one that was green, and scaly and didn't look too happy to see them all.

**Author's Notes: Hi again everybody.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to complete, but I had other things on my mind and I couldn't get around to writing this until now. I have not abandoned this story at all, in fact I fully intend to finish it, although I don't know when; again, thanks for sticking with me, and I promise it will be worth it.**

**Also, for those unaware with football, Mike Alstott was a famous fullback in the NFL for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers in the late 90s and through most of the 2000s.**


End file.
